Water Chestnut
225px |strength = - |health = 8 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Root Plant |trait = Amphibious Team-Up |flavor text = 300 laps a day, every day. That's how I do it.|ability = None}} Water Chestnut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 8 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] traits, and does not have any abilities. In the boss battle for the mission Disco Inferno!, the plant hero starts with a Water Chestnut on the third lane. Origin It is based on a chestnut, an edible nut produced from trees in the beech family Fagaceae. Its Amphibious trait is a reference to the word "water" in its name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Nut Root Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description 300 laps a day, every day. That's how I do it. Strategies With This is basically a Wall-Nut with more health and the Amphibious trait, but with a higher sun cost, so use this plant in the same manner as you do with Wall-Nut. This can be an additional replacement for Wall-Nut Its main reason to use it compared to a regular Wall-Nut is the Amphibious trait; using this, you can protect your plants on aquatic lanes. Planting some decently powerful Amphibious plants behind it such as can make for a good strategy. In addition, since it is a nut, it does benefit from Smackadamia's boost of +2 , and since it has no damage, it does benefit from Spineapple's boost of +2 . In addition, Mirror-Nut can benefit from it, since it does classify as a nut. Against Destroy this plant in the same manner as you do with a Wall-Nut. It is only a slightly stronger Wall-Nut that can be planted in the aquatic lane. Rolling Stone and Weed Spray are able to destroy it because of its lack of strength. Gallery Water Chestnut statistics.png|Water Chestnut's statistics HD Water Chestnut.png|HD Water Chestnut WaterChestCard.PNG|Card WaterChBlank.PNG|Blank card Earning Water Chestnut.png|The player earning Water Chestnut after completing the Wall-Knight's 4th Hero Quest Blinking Water Chestnut.jpeg|Water Chestnut blinking 0 strength.png|Water Chestnut with 0 visible (this Water Chestnut gained strength, then was bounced into the player's hand, then was played again) TerrifyChestnut.png|Terrify being used on Water Chestnut WaterChestFrz.png| Frozen Water Chestnut ChestnutStone.png|Rolling Stone being used on Water Chestnut DedChestnut.png|Destroyed Water Chestnut NutTribePack.PNG|Water Chestnut on the Nut Tribe Pack TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Water Chestnut on the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Water Chestnut in the Team-Up Pack Waterchestnutconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Water Chestnut WaterChestnutAttacking.png|Water Chestnut attacking WaterChestnutCardImage.png|Water Chestnut's card image Old WaterChestnutHDescription.png|Water Chestnut's statistics Water Chestnut silhouette.jpeg|Water Chestnut's silhouette Receiving Water Chestnut.jpeg|The player receiving Water Chestnut from a Premium Pack Water Chestnut Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Water Chestnut from a Premium Pack Waternut screen.PNG|Water Chestnut in the title screen Water Chestnut silhouette.png|Water Chestnut's silhouette Receiving Water Chestnut.png|The player receiving Water Chestnut from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its right eye has a visible iris, while its left does not. *Despite its name, it is based on a sweet chestnut rather than a water chestnut. **The word "Water" in Water Chestnut is a pun on its Amphibious trait. *Its appearance resembles one of the Small Chestnuts from the Small Chestnut Team, a plant from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *It and Magic Beanstalk hold the second highest health-per-cost ratio of any plant fighter in the game, with 1 equating to 4 . The highest card is Wall-Nut, with a ratio of 6 health for 1 sun. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Nut cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants